


Quatorze

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você tem quatorze anos quando lhe informam que você será uma das pessoas responsáveis pela segurança e vida da rainha de Naboo.





	Quatorze

Você tem quatorze anos quando lhe informam que você será uma das pessoas responsáveis pela segurança e vida da rainha de Naboo. No seu planeta os habitantes são treinados desde a infância para servir a comunidade da melhor maneira possível, e não foi diferente com você, mas quatorze é jovem demais mesmo para os padrões de Naboo. E só é assim porque uma outra garota de quatorze anos contra todas as possibilidades foi eleita como rainha, estranhamente não te conforta muito saber que qualquer que seja o fardo que você tenha que carregar o dela é ainda mais pesado.

Você tem quatorze anos quando você conhece Padmé, isso acontece antes de conhecer a rainha Amidala, ela parece com a princesa de Thetis mas isso não lhe chama atenção o mesmo pode ser dito para todas as presentes no treinamento final antes da cerimônia de posse da nova rainha. De todas as garotas presentes no treinamento ela é a mais séria, mas você consegue arrancar um sorriso dela naquele primeiro dia. E nas semanas seguintes a maior parte dos sorrisos dela são causados por você e a cada sorriso que ela da o universo parece ficar mais belo.

Ela não sorri quando ela te conta quem ela é realmente, ela diz que se sente culpada por ter mentido nas últimas semanas mas que foi uma medida de segurança que lhe informaram que ela não podia quebrar. Mas você sorri, a abraça e diz que tudo bem, que você entende. Você não diz no entanto que aquilo parece uma benção, um presente do universo de ser ela de todas as pessoas aquela que o destino determinou que você deveria guardar.

Você tem quatorze anos e você já sabe que você faria qualquer coisa pela garota na sua frente, quer ela tivesse o título de rainha ou não. Você tem quatorze anos e você está apaixonada e você sabe que você continuara estando por todos os anos que estão por vir.


End file.
